


Valentine's Day

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus hates Mondays for a reason</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to Deviantart and I think fanfiction

“You know, I hate Mondays.”

“Why do you hate Mondays, Regulus?” Severus inquired, not really curious, just wanting to get back to his studies.

“They’re among the only days that don’t have ‘u’ in it,” Regulus declared, smoothly, presenting his long time crush with a rose, “I mean you’re always so busy with your studying, especially on these days, that I rarely get to see you.”

“I’m sorry,” Severus apologized, sincerely, accepting the rose and giving it a sniff, “I didn’t do as good as I had hoped to on exams, I would like to do better next time around.” 

“I suppose I understand,” Regulus muttered, he heaved a dramatic sigh, “So I take it there’s no chance of me getting you to accompany to Hogsmeade this weekend?”

“I wouldn’t say no chance,” Severus mused, looking up at him then, “I would be honored to accompany you to Hogsmeade this weekend.”

“Really?” Regulus prompted, sounding more hopeful than intended.

“Mhmm,” Severus nodded, “It is Valentine’s Day weekend after all.”


End file.
